Every Other Weekend
by LoSurge
Summary: sonny and alexis deal with every other weekends...
1. Chapter 1

Every Other Weekend

Every Other Weekend

_(Reba)_

_Every other Friday_

_It's toys and clothes and backpacks_

_Is everybody in?_

_Ok lets go see dad_

_Same time in the same spot _

_Corner of the same old parking lot_

_Half the hugs and kisses_

_They are always sad_

_We trade a couple words and looks and kids again_

_Every Other Weekend_

Sonny waited in his limo. A black Toyota Prius pulls up two spots next to it/ by the time the car stops, Sonny has already hopped out of the car in anticipation. Seven year old Kristina is the first one out of the Prius, followed closely by her twin brother Stone. Alexis is the last one out trying to prolong the inevitable. The kids run to greet their father.

_(Kenny)_

_Every Other Weekend_

_Very few exceptions_

_I pick up the love we made in both my arms_

_It's movies on the sofa_

_Grilled cheese and cut the crust off_

"_But that's not the way mom makes it daddy' breaks my heart_

_I miss everything I use to have with her again_

_Every Other Weekend_

Alexis looks down at the ground trying not to see and feel the joy of looking at their children in the arm of the man she still loves.

_(Kenny)_

_But I can't tell her I love her_

_(Reba)_

_I can't tell him I love him_

_(Kenny)_

_Cause there's too many questions and_

_(BOTH) _

_Ears in the car_

_(Reba) _

_So I don't tell him I miss him_

_(Kenny) _

_I don't tell her I need her_

_(BOTH)_

_She's (He's) over me, that's where we are_

_(Kenny) _

_So we're as close as we might ever be again_

_(BOTH)_

_Every Other Weekend._

Sonny buckles the twins into the limo while they busily try to fill him in on what he's missed. He shakes his head at the disappointment he's feeling. Before he gets into the limo, he looks up at Alexis. She finally moves her eyes to meet his.

"Alexis."

"Sonny."

The door the limo shuts and Alexis gets back into her car.

_(Reba)_

_Every Other Saturday_

_First thing in the mornin'_

_I turn the TV on to make the quiet go away_

_I know why, but I don't know why_

_We ever let this happen_

_Fallin' for forever was a big mistake_

_There's so much not to do, and all day not to do it in_

_Every Other Weekend_

_(Kenny)_

_Every Other Sunday_

_I empty out my backseat_

_While my children hug their mother in the parking lot_

_We don't touch_

_We don't talk much_

_Maybe goodbye to each other_

_Then she drives away with every piece of heart I've got_

_I reconvince myself we did the right thing_

_Every Other Weekend_

Was it really the right thing? Sonny asked himself everyday he is away from the three people he loves most in his life. Especially days like this when he had to return the kids back to Alexis. His limo pulls up next to her car and the twins slowly make it from his car to the other. Sonny is standing outside the limo looking at Alexis, who is also outside of her car.

_(Kenny)_

_So I can't tell her I love her_

_(Reba)_

_I can't tell him I love him_

_(Kenny)_

_Cause there's too many questions_

_(BOTH)_

_Ears in the car_

_(Reba)_

_So I don't tell him I miss him_

_(Kenny) _

_I don't tell her I need her_

_(BOTH)_

_She's (He's) over me, that's where we are_

_(Kenny)_

_SO we're as close as we might ever be again_

_(BOTH)_

_Every Other Weekend_

_(Kenny)_

_Yeah for fifteen minutes we're a family again_

_(Reba)_

_God I wish that he was still with me again_

_(BOTH)_

_Every Other Weekend_

Sonny and Alexis just stared for a moment longer.

"Sonny."

"Alexis."

Then they got into their respective cars and took off knowing that they'd see each other again every other weekend.


	2. Chapter 2: Prologue

So this is the prologue

_So this is the prologue. And just for accuracy in the timeline. The twins are 5 not 7. _

_After Carly returns, Sonny doesn't go back to her._

He was returning back to the Harborview Towers after visiting Michael at Bobbie's. He didn't stay long because Carly was trying to weasel her way back into his life. He had moved on with his life. As the elevator car reached the penthouse level, he heard Alexis' door open. He turns toward her and wonders what she is doing. Her lips were moving but no sound came out. Alexis didn't notice Sonny standing there because she was concentrating on the paper in her hand. Sonny was about to say something when Alexis spoke.

"That can't be right. Count again."

His laugh startled her back to reality. Her head snapped up, her eyes meeting his briefly before they returned to the paper she was holding.

"Lexis, what are you doing? Going over numbers?"

"Huh? No why?"

"Well you said to count it again."

"Oh that… I … I… I was counting the days until the fourth of July. I'm thinking of having a party or something."

She was lying and he knew it. "I have to go out for awhile, get some fresh air," she said.

"I'll go with you."

"No."

"Well that was a quick response."

"No I need to do this by myself. I'm probably going to rent a movie later if you want to come back."

"Whatever you want."

Ten minutes later, Alexis was at a drug store in the next town over. There in aisle 5 she sat as she tried to pick one pregnancy test out of a sea of tests. After deciding on a 3 pack test kit, she paid and returned to Port Charles. Her mind was racing at the possibility of being pregnant. She bought the multipack because she rationalized that 2 out of 3 was better odds than relying on one that was only 99.9 accurate.

She was almost home when she realized that she forgot about the movie. Luckily there was one across from her building. She ran in and got the first thing she saw. When she got home she realized that it was a documentary about human evolution.

Great, she thought to herself as there was a familiar knock on the door. She opened it and let Sonny in. She then excused herself so that she could go get changed. She grabbed the bag from the store and ran up the stairs. In her master bathroom, she opened all of the tests and followed the directions on the box. Now she had to wait 5 minutes for the results. During two of those minutes she got changed. When the time was almost up she heard Sonny climbing the steps. She heard her bedroom door open and immediately locked herself in the bathroom.

"Alexis you okay?"

"Yeah…I'll be out in a minute." She starred at the tests as one by one they showed the positive sign that she was indeed with child. She sank down to the floor and started crying tears of joy and of fear.

Sonny called her name several times but when she didn't answer, he decided to pick the lock. Thirty seconds later the door opened and Sonny went in to make sure Alexis was ok. What he saw on the counter nearly made him jump for joy. Then he heard her crying. He sat down next to her and took her into his arms. He rocked her gently until her tears subsided. He kissed the top of her head as if to say that it's a good thing. When he forced her to look into her eyes, she saw how happy he was. She couldn't take it. She lowered her eyes and started crying again.

"Hey…Hey… are you ok with this?"

"Not really. I'm in shock and I'm scared."

"I'm scared too."

"Why are you scared?"

It was Sonny's turn to cry.

"Because of my life…. None of my children drew breath and it killed me inside every time. I… I don't want that to happen to us."

"Me either. So what are we going to go?"

"I…I'm going to have to distance myself from you so that you will be safe."

"How? I can't let you. I need you as much as you need me. I don't know if I can do this alone."

"You can because you're the strongest person I know and you'll always have me if you need me."

"Can we wait a little while until we separate our lives?"

"Yeah…but as soon as you start showing or someone finds out, we'll have to breakaway."

"Ok but tonight I just want to be with you."

He pulls her closer as they kiss. After a few minutes, they get up and are now sitting at the end of her bed.

"Alexis?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you happy about this baby even though it's mine?"

"I wouldn't have a child with anyone else."

"Aww… I think you have a soft spot for me."

"I…I told you – I tolerate you."

"Really? That's it? 'Cuz I love you."

"You only love me because of the baby." She wipes a tear

"That's not true. See I know I loved you in Puerto Rico and if that damn phone didn't ring I would've made my move."

"Yeah right"

"No its true and if you want to question my love for you just think of this – we created that child out of love. At least on my part. So the love was there before we conceived this child." With his last declaration, she was speechless so she did the only thing she could think of – she kissed him.

They spent that night together celebrating the pregnancy. Over the next several weeks they formed a sort of routine. They shared the master bed at PH4. Sonny would wake up, usually with one of his arms around Alexis and the other on her belly where their child was growing inside, and make breakfast. Alexis would come down and eat then scurry off to her PH to get ready for the day. They would go about their business during the day and reunite over dinner. Afterwards they would watch a movie and eat popcorn before heading up to bed for the night.

By the 3rd month of her pregnancy, Alexis was starting to get that tell tale bump. One night Sonny and Alexis knew they finally had to separate peacefully.

"Sonny how's this going to work? I mean people are going to know it's yours. I haven't been seen with anyone else. So tell me how we're going to pull this off."

"First, you're going to have to move out and resign as my lawyer."

"Where will I go?"

"I have a safe house out of the way by the lake."

"No. Not by myself. What if something happens?"

"You got a better idea?... Yeah that's what I thought."

She pauses in thought and then utters something.

"What?" Sonny asks.

"Puerto Rico."

"Absolutely not. That's too far away."

"But its safe and you can always fake a business trip to come see us."

"I can't let you go." The tears are flowing freely from his eyes.

"It's the only way."

"I'll make the arrangements."

"Only the hotel and stuff. I have to fly commercial so no one will follow."

"When?"

"Tomorrow"

"It's too soon."

"We can't risk it anymore." Their foreheads lean together as they both shed countless tears. After awhile Sonny leans back on the bed.

"Before you go… I have to be with you…the memory of your smell, taste and body is going to have to be enough until I see you again."

For their last night together in Port Charles, they spent it wrapped around each other, neither one of them wanting to let go.

The next morning Alexis and Sonny said goodbye and Alexis headed to the airport.

_Sonny's First Visit: COMING SOON_


	3. Chapter 3: Sonny's first Visit

Sonny's First Visit

Sonny flew down to the Caribbean for a "business meeting". The truth was it was 2 months since he last saw the love of his life and he couldn't bare it any longer.

He took the service elevator up to the top floor of his hotel which had become Alexis's new home. It was late and he didn't know if she'd be awake. As the elevator doors opened, he saw her. She was waiting for him. He dropped everything and ran to her. He kissed her with such passion and need that truly showed how much he missed her. She broke away from the kiss and was gasping for air. Sonny leaned down and began talking to their child and feeling it's movements.

"You have no idea how much we've missed you," she finally said.

"I missed you so much too…look how big you got."

"Wow…way to flatter someone."

"Sorry but you just look so beautiful."

"Nice recovery."

"I try."

"So how long you here for?"

"Not as long as I want… only a couple of days."

"Well that sucks, but at least you'll be here for my next doctor's appointment."

"When?"

"Tomorrow 2:30"

" I wouldn't miss it for the world," he says as he kisses her again.

"Now what?"

"We need to go to bed."

"To sleep, cuz I can't exactly do much more."

The next morning Alexis woke up at 10:30 to the smell of breakfast. She walked to the dining area to find an extravagant spread that Sonny put together.

Alexis says, "Hey"

"Hello beautiful." They kiss. "You better eat because I made it for you and I moved up your appointment."

"Why?"

"Cuz I'm excited"

"What time?"

"11:30"

By the time 11:30 finally rolled around, Sonny could barely contain his excitement.

"Alexis Davis?"

Sonny jumps up and pulls Alexis to her feet. As they pass the nurse Alexis points and says, "First time." The nurse responded with a warm smile.

In the exam room, the doctor enters.

"Hello Alexis. Ready for the ultrasound?"

"Yeah we're ready?" Sonny says.

"And you are?"

"He's Sonny, the father."

"Oh ok nice to meet you. Why don't you stand up by her head so you both can see the monitor. Is it the first ultrasound?"

"Yeah, I wanted to wait until he could be here."

"Well, it's really no big deal, just watch the monitor and I'll show you your baby… see there it is… do you want to know the sex?"

They answer in unison, "yes."

"A boy…huh that's odd."

"What?!"

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing really. I just found something interesting."

"Spit it out already."

"You guys are having…."

"A boy. We know."

"And…well there's another head."

They gasp while the doctor continues to move the probe.

"Sonny our son has two heads!"

"Actually, your son has one head and so does your daughter."

"TWINS??"

Sonny collapses on the floor and Alexis can barely breathe.

"A boy and a girl?"

"Yep."

"Oh ok" she closes her eyes and controls her breathing as tears slip out of her lids. Sonny finally comes around and tries to grab Alexis' hand. She pulls away.

"You are not allowed to touch me again…ever!"

He chuckles.

"You think I'm kidding Sonny? You think this is funny? I was just starting to accept our arrangement for one child and now there's TWO of them…. Dammit how am I supposed to do this while you're in Port Charles?"

"We'll figure it out…together."

"Together? You're leaving tomorrow!!"


	4. Chapter 4

The ride home was silent and when they returned to the hotel, Alexis just went to bed. Sonny took this opportunity and made some calls.

"Morgan."

"Jason I need your help with something."

"Yeah, what?"

"You need to take over the business."

"Sonny what's going on?"

"Look I'll be back in the morning. We'll talk then."

"Alright."

"Hello?"

"Kristina. It's Sonny."

"Is she hurt?"

"No, but she needs you. You have to come down to Puerto Rico."

"I'll be on the next flight."

"Do me a favor and take the Cassadine jet. It's faster."

"Ok."

"And please don't tell anything to anyone."

"Fine."

After making his calls, Sonny orders dinner. When it arrives, he wakes Alexis up from her nap by kissing her.

"Mmmhhh…. What did I tell you about touching me?"

"Come on let's go eat."

"Fine but it's because I have to not because I want to."

They walk downstairs and enter the living room. Sonny reveals their dinner: pasta with pesto sauce.

"You know this is almost as good as yours."

"Watch it."

"Well, yours of course is better."

After dinner Sonny places the dishes in the service elevator so that it can be picked up. Alexis is curled up on the couch. Sonny sits with her.

"I don't want to leave you," he emotionally states.

"I know, but you have the business to take care of," she responded sounding detached.

"Yeah, well, I called someone and they'll be staying with you for a little bit."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. I'm not fine. We just found out that we're having twins. We need to discuss this. We need to be more than 'fine' with it."

"I'm doing alright with accepting it. I just don't know what happens next."

"Does anyone? I'm going back to Port Charles and handling things and you'll be here resting and nurturing our children."

"How long until you can come back?"

"I don't know. But know this, I will be back."

At that moment, the elevator dings and Kristina walks into the living room.

"Hey sis."

Alexis turns to Sonny, "You called my sister?"

"Relax. She knows you're pregnant and had to be moved to be safe. Besides you need her right now."

If she wasn't so happy to see her sister, she would've been thoroughly pissed off at him. She gets up from the couch and walks into her sister's open arms. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too…. Are you alright? Sonny said you really needed me."

"Yeah, I'll be alright. Today was just a little rough."

"What happened?" Kristina asked as they returned to the couch.

"We had our first ultrasound. And everything was going good until he asked if we wanted to know the sex. We did so, the doctor moved the thingy around…"

"And? What is it?"

"See here's where it got a little bit more complicated."

"You could say that." Sonny laughed.

"Well we're having a boy…"

"I'm going to have a nephew! What's so complicated about that?"

"You did let me finish. We're having a boy and a girl."

"Twins?"

"Yeah. So we're in shock and he needs to leave so he called you without me knowing."

"Well, he's right you could really use my support right now."

"Don't side with him. It's his fault."


End file.
